Loser
by GreecexTurkey1289
Summary: Hey, I know I did a bad job on Blind Girl so I'm re-doing the plot to Loser. Please read. A loser's lifer is unexpectedly turned upside down by a group of popular people at her school. Through high school, she adapts to the drama-filled life.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo, my first try on this story SUCKED! I was a beginner and every thing, but every time I try to read it, I can't because it's so bad. So, I'm fixing it and changing the story line.

_Friday_

Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu. I'm 16, I can sing, and I'm pretty. Because of that, I outcast myself. I have abnormal pink hair and I have honey colored eyes. I dyed my hair black and I wear really thick glasses. I don't have many friends except one. Her name is Lulu de Morcerf.

At our school we are considered Losers. All the populars make fun of us every day and annoy the crap out of me. The populars consist of these 9 people. (Lot a people, right?), Kukai Souma, Utau Tsukiyomi, Saaya Yamabuki, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Kiari Sanjo, and Tadase Hotori.

I get bullied the most by the most popular girl in school. Saaya Yamabuki. She's arrogant, dumb, and ugly. Right now I am on my way to school. Although we were uniforms, since have curves_,_ I were baggy sweatshirts with the uniform under them. I walked into my classroom and nobody noticed me as usual. The bad thing about my class is that the populars are in ALL of my classes, but good news is that Lulu is there with me the whole time. I sit at the very back right corner and Lulu sits next to me. At realtime me and Lulu talk and the populars do whatever.

While I'm at my locker I see Saaya approach. I get my stuff quickly and hold on to it tightly. "Hey _Loser. _Your books are on the floor." she says as she smacks my books. They don't fall. "Loser's got tricks, hmm?", "Lets see how you like this!". She always steps on my toe and I pretend it hurts but she's got such light feet. I wince and 'Oww!' and she walks away smirking. I hate her. I got to class and set my stuff down. **(Time skip)** The bell rings for lunch and we get our food and go to the roof. If we stay in the lunch room, Saaya bullies us more so we come up here.

She's only a popular because she's Ikuto's girlfriend, but I'm not jealous. Sorry for her almost. All of the populars are in a relationship except Tadase. Therefore, Lulu likes him and even though I despise him, I'm still her friend. Kukai is going out with Utau, Ikuto's little sister. Rima and Nagihiko go out and Yaya and Kairi go out. Then Saaya and Ikuto. They're at the top of the school for some reason.

Me and Lulu live close so me and her are having a sleepover today. We go in and see there's a note saying "We'll be back Tuesday! Lulu can stay till then". We fist pump the air and go up to my room. I got out DDR and we danced for 4 hours. After, we go to bed. Well, we sit and talk while laying in bed with the lights out. She fans over Tadase and I vent about Saaya and Ikuto. I really don't like them. When I first got to this school I tripped over Saaya's foot and he walked away with her smirking. Talk about rude. I don't get why they're at the top. Their attitude sucks. The other populars haven't done anything wrong, but I still don't seem to like them. Lulu is just fine with Tadase though.

In the morning I put on a blue blouse with knee-length shorts. Lulu wore a red shirt with the same shorts as me. We left to get some cake at Kiki's Café. Lulu and I always love Kiki's Café. I ordered hot chocolate with Chocolate Mountain Cake. Lulu ordered River Tea with Ocean Cake. While we ate, we laughed, giggled, and played footsie. We left and headed to a movie. I wanted to see pitch Perfect and Lulu agreed. When the movie was over, Lulu and I were both saying 'That movie was awesome!'. As we were walking home Lulu asked me to sing for her and I immediately said no. I sing really good so singing attracts attention and I don't do it. She begged and I gave in to her blue eyes. I checked to see if anyone was around. Nope. I started.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

I stopped when we got home and it was already dark and scary so we went to bed. Straight to bed. When I woke up I smelled food. I went down stairs and Lulu was cooking. After we ate, we decided to have a lazy day. She picked out a movie which was Hotel Transylvania. It was hilarious! Adam Sandler plays really good for this movie.

We then played 'Sorry!'. I was almost at 4 people in home until she got a 10 and she won. I literally begged her for a rematch. I won the rematch so it evened out. After that we played Twister. Lulu spun and we got all jumbled up. My back was cracking and her legs were giving out but I _am_ gonna win. Soon after, she gave in and I did my victory dance AKA me singing "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I won! I won!" over and over again. We went to bed at 10 because it was a school night.

~Next Day!~I woke up early to make breakfast. I made eggs and bacon with orange juice. Lulu thanked me as we walked to school. I wore the usual. Baggy sweatshirt and red skirt. Lulu wore the same but with fake braces. (How do you get those?). On the walk, someone bumped into me. "Watch it loser." was heard. I looked up then saw her face. It was Tsukiyomi-san. Utau, of course. I snapped out of it and apologized quickly. When I got to 1st period, everybody was staring. Man, what happened now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys new chapter! Please enjoy**

I don't like this attention, hell, I didn't like any attention. I sat down and the populars came in. One of them started to walk towards me. What did _I_ do? "Hey, could you come here after school." he said handing me paper. Everyone in the room gasped like he had killed someone. It was Kukai with a goofy grin on his face. "S-sure. Why?" I asked stuttering. Damn, I'm anti-social "To talk about something, of course." he said as he walked away.

I heard whispers of "I know It's only because of her social skills. She's a total freak." and "What do they want with a _loser _like her?". For the rest of the class me and Lulu passed notes. We were thinking about why they would want me. I did nothing! When I got to 5th period, I decided it was because of my anti-social skills and how freaky I was and that they were goin to expell me.

At the end of the day, I went to address. When I got there, they were all staring. "Can I go home? I didn't do anything, did I?". "Nope we are here to help you with your social skills." I knew it. "It's ok, I have a friend. Her name is Lulu and she's just fine. No more friends needed." I said, not wanting to embaressed by some random kid, trying to make friends. "You need more than one friend." Tadase says. I shake my head no.

"No, I'm fine. It makes me uncomfortable so yeah, I'll just stick with one friend." I plead. They "conference" and shake there head no. "You need more than one friend." he says. I groan internally. Why can't they _leave me alone_?! "You know what I just gonna go. Free country. I'll find some other friend, okay?" I say, annoyance in my voice. They nod there heads and I go out to Lulu, who is waiting.

"Hey. How'd it go?". "I need to make a new friend." I say copying Tadases voice. We laughed as we walk home. I also tell her how nervous I was. I mean yeah, I hated the jerks, but being called to talk to them about social skills is pretty extreme. Like doing that _doesn't _just scream, "HINAMORI AMU IS ANTI-SOCIAL!". Like what the crap. When I get home, Lulu packs up and leaves, sadly.

After I shower, I cook some Ramen , being too lazy to make anything. After I ate and watched some TV, I went to bed because it was a school night. As I layed in bed, I thought about what they said. How was I supposed to get a friend. And who? Everyone at that school thinks I'm a loser and despises me. I think about the posibilities. Nobody comes to mind but Lulu. I drop the subject as I slowly doze off.

In the morning, I get dressed in my usual and head out for school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, please tell me if the chapters are too short, I wanna make this as enjoyable as posible, so please tell me in the reviews. Okay, enjoy the new chapter please.**

I start to walk down the street as I remember that I didn't have my water bottle for PE. Looks like I'm buying water today. I look down into my to make sure I have money. As I'm looking down, I bump into someone again. I don't recognize them from school. "Excuse me, I'm sorry." she says walking away. I stop her. "No sorry, it was my fault. I'm Amu Hinamori. Whats your name?" I ask. "I'm Sakura Kito. Plesure to meet you." she says as she blushes. We walk to school together talking and in that small time, we became really good friends.

She walked in the same 1st period as me. She was in here 1st period? "Hey Lulu, this is Sakura. I met her this morning. Lulu, Sakura. Sukara, Lulu." I said to her. I ask her to sit next to Lulu. They talk and get along well. The populars look up at me and I look away. There is noway I'm making friends with them. I find out Sakura is in all of my classes. In 5th period, I'm called to the office for an important message.

As I'm walking into the office, all the staff are giving me pitiful looks. I raise a brow, but I go inside anyway. "You're Amu?" the principal ask. I nod with a questioning look. "I have very bad news. There was a plane crash. The plane that crashed had your parents abord. I'm so sorry for your loss." he said, giving me pity of which I didn't want. I started crying, like every child would. For the rest of the day, I sat in the Clinic. I was there crying, so when I went to the bathroom to fix myself up, my eyes were red and puffy.

When school was out, Lulu came running in with Sakura hot on her trail. "OMG Amu! What happened? Are you ok?" they ask, hugging me. I shake my head no, "My parents just died in a plane crash!" I say as I start crying again and I hug them back. We sat there for a while more before I stopped crying. Lulu and Sakura walk me home and call their parents to ask to stay here tonight. I start to look for pictures of my mom and dad so I can put them in a funeral space we had built for my grandma, but now, for my parents.

I did my homework slowly, showered, and went to bed. That night dragged out and made every moment seem like an eternity. The whole night I dreamt about them in heaven. I decided not to grief over it. In a way I should be jealous. They get to go to heaven and I don't? I went to school the next day to find Sakura putting flowers on my desk. They smelled pretty good. I thank her and went on with the day, still a little sad. ~~Time Skip to Thursday~~

At school Kukai asked me to go to the same place after school again. This time I didn't worry as much, but I should have. When I got there, they all looked serious, like I did something wrong. "What?" I asked. "Hinamori-san, did you know it was against school rules to dye your hair and change your eye color?" one said. How do they know I dyed my hair?! "No." I said lying threw my teeth. "We heard from someone that your hair is dyed and your eye color isn't correct either. Is that true?" Shit.


End file.
